Happy Anniversary, Misaki-chan!
by Aguy55
Summary: Sequel to "Out Of What?" It's Usagi-san and Misaki's anniversary! Misaki is conflicted with his feeling about Usagi-san. They have a nice evening with many blushes from Misaki and many victories for Usagi-san. Warnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy I DON'T OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA! I wish I could come up with something so awesome!
1. Chapter 1

_Why, hello again! Because of the nice reviews I received, I have made a sequel to "Out Of What?" If you haven't read that one yet, please do! I'd like to thank __**A Chance To fly and Primordium **__for the nice reviews! Thanks guys! After many crossouts, here it is! I hope this isn't as bad as I think..._

Misaki's POV

I woke up next to Usagi-san, where I belonged. I pretended to be asleep so I could enjoy the strong arms around me, because I knew I wouldn't allow him to do this when he was awake. My face felt hot, do I really enjoy it? If I did, why had Nii-chan gotten so mad yesterday? I was happy... most of the time. Was it because Usagi-san was a guy? Was it because Usagi-san and him were best friends? Why do I care what Nii-chan thinks? He has a wife and little daughter now, he shouldn't worry about me! But, he DID drop out of collage so he could take care of me. I suppose he's only doing this because he cares. I should be grateful, not doubting him! Baka!

"Ugh!" I groaned against the sun in my face as I stretched. Why couldn't I say "I don't care" and mean it? I wiggled out of Usagi-san's arms without managing to wake him. I walked over to his side of the bed we've been sharing. "I love you, Usagi-san." I whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek. I felt arms around me, pulling me into a deeper kiss.

"Now, I need to figure out how to make you do that when you think I'm awake." Usagi-san whispered in my ear, a chuckle tickling my neck. I pulled away, my face burning. "It's okay, Misaki-CHAN. We're getting closer." Usagi-san chuckled. My blush darkened at his beautiful laugh. Wait, what am I thinking?!

"I-i'll go make breakfast!" I stammered, blushing even more, if possible. My heart was racing as I dashed our of the room, to the kitchen. Why had I given him the satisfaction of seeing me like that? Was it because I really did love him? I gripped the counter tighter as I felt cold arms snaking around my waist and a strong stomach press against my back as I attempted to make breakfast.

"Good morning." Usagi-san whispered in my ear. "Happy anniversary." I gave up and let myself sink back into the backwards hug. Of course I hadn't forgotten. I have his gift in the closet. The question was, how do I give it to him? Even though we had enough, I got him a stuffed bear. "Would you like to go out for dinner, or would you prefer if I cooked for you?

"Usagi-san, no offence, but you can barely tie your shoes in the morning, how will you make breakfast?" I chuckled, in good fun.

"I've been practicing. But, we can go wherever you'd like." Usagi-San pulled away and took a place beside me. I instantly missed the warmth of his arms.

"I-i dont mind. A-anywhere is fine, I suppose. As long as it doesn't end in our kitchen on fire."

"You have so little faith in me, Misaki-chan!" Chan? Baka!

"Yes, I do. Where do you prefer we go?"

"Glad you asked..." Usagi-san grinned.

...

That evening ended me in a suit. God, I hate suits. How does Usagi-san breath in this thing?! I tugged on the annoying tie as we waited for the waiter.

"You okay, Misaki?" Usagi-san asked, raising an eyebrow mockingly.

"Fine. No 'chan' this time?" I wondered aloud. Usagi-san raised an eyebrow and then a sly grin appeared on his face.

"Why? Would you prefer if there was?"

"N-no! Just curious!" Usagi-san got up from his spot on the other aide of the table. He loosened my tie for me and I sighed in relief. The stupid thing was choking me! Usagi-san kissed me as my eyes widened. Oh! Soon enough, We heard the waiter clear his throat behind us. I pushed Usagi-san away from me and he walked back to his side with a look of victory on his face. I blushed and refused to meet the waiters eyes. Usagi-san ordered for both of us. Mostly because I had no idea what would spill out of my mouth if I opened it and no idea how to order. All I knew was that the menu defiantly wasn't in Japanese. I felt the waiter glance at me a few times, and my blush spread every time he did.

"You're so cute, Misaki." Usagi-san whispered after we had eaten, making my blush appear yet another time. "I love you, Misaki. Happy Anniversary." Usagi-san was so romantic. I melted like one of his fan girls. At least now I can't blame them.

"I love you, too, Usagi-san." I whispered, my face buried in my folded arms. I could've died! How is he so calm with his confessions?!

"I got you a present, Misaki." I blushed harder. I left his present at home, why am I so lousy?!

_End of first chapter! There will be more on this one! Again, thank you__** A Chance To Fly and Primordium f**_or the kind reviews! I hope everyone likes this chapter, I hope to make the next one better, if I can.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, again! This chapter is based on the time when I lost a book for school, only I added Junjou Romantica scenarios. If only this happened in my life! I dedicate this to anyone who has reviewed, read , or hated this story! Enjoy, I honestly think it could be better. Please tell me if you think there is something I should change! Rate and Review? _

"Everyone, please hand up your books. Today was the last day, so you all better have them!" Kamijou was looking right at me when he said this. We did a book report that was due yesterday, and now he was collecting the book that I had lost. I raised a shaking hand to tell him.

"Misaki?" Kamijou asked, no, more like demanded,looking at me with hate in his eyes.

"I-I, um, well, I kind of lost the book." I flinched as the airborne book barely missed my head.

"How many books are you going to loose this year?!" Kamijou growled.

"S-sorry." I muttered, looking down and rubbing the back of my neck.

"Find the book." Kamijou hissed. I swear he hates me! Kamijou wasn't this mean to everyone else!

"Eep!" A girl squealed, ducking as a book flew at her and hit the boy behind her in the face. Nii-chan, why had you gone to THIS school?!

...

Where was Usagi-san? Where was that stupid book, too? I looked around the house again and again and again, but disappeared! I plopped down on the couch and choose to just wait it out. Big mistake...

"Misaki! You'll catch a cold like this." Usagi-san whispered, his hot breath on my ear and neck waking me. I was so startled, I tried to sit up, but didn't realize how close Usagi-san was and slammed into him. I then tried to back up, falling on my back. I choose to just lay there. Too much happening for someone who just woke up.

"Usagi-San?" I asked, looking up. I felt Usagi-san's strong arms wrap around me and help me off the floor. I felt cold lips meet mine. "No. I have to find the book."

"For Hiroki?" Usagi-san kissed me again.

"Yeah." I whispered between kisses.

"I'll make an excuse for you." Usagi-san caught my lips in another breath taking kiss.

...

"Misaki! 'Hanging out' with Akihiko is no excuse to stop looking for the book!" Kamijou yelled, for all to hear. Plus, another book found itself airborne and flying at me. I heard the people around me failing at muffling their laughter. Kamijou would've continued yelling at me but was interrupted.

"Hiro-san! You left this at home!" A blue-haired giant walked in a placed a book on Kamijou's desk. He almost looked like a student. Though, he couldn't be with such height! "Don't be in such a rush next time." The blue-haired giant stole a kiss from Kamijou.

"You're the reason I'm in such a rush in the morning!" Kamijou yelled, blushing furiously as the blue-haired giant left with a grin of victory on his face. Kamijou taught the whole class's through angrily clenched teeth and a very red blush. It almost looked like his face had caught fire. After class, the encounter with Kamijou and the blue-haired giant was the hottest thing. For once, I couldn't wait for Usagi-san to be here.

"Hey! Misaki!" Sumi-senpai yelled, forcing me to turn around.

"Hey, Sumi-senpai!" I smiled up at my friend. I might not let him steal Usagi-san, but he was still my friend.

"No Usami-sensei today?"

"I wish." I laughed. "He's a bit late. He texted me saying he was at a meeting.

"Ah. Do you want a ride home?" Sumi-senpai smiled poliey.

"Really?! Yeah! I get to ride with Sumi-senpai!" I pumped a fist as we walked to his car.

"I'm sorry if we die." Sumi-senpai said as he started the car. We basically just talked about Usagi-san and school.

"Hey, want to come in?" I asked, getting out of the car.

"Yeah!" Sumi-senpai got excited for a moment before returning to his normal self. I made tea quick for Sumi-senpai and myself.

"Misaki, I'm home..." Usagi-san walked in as we were joking around and Sumi-senpai had his arms around me.

"Usagi-san!" I gulped, pushing Sumi-senpai away. "Sorry, I..." I started. "Um, I'll go make lunch!" I ditched Sumi-senpai and Usagi-san in the living room. I basically just wanted to avoid confrontation. It was about lunch time anyway...

_**Usami's POV**_

"I love you, Usami-sensei." Sumi admitted, more then what was comfortable.

"I know. I've told you, I love Misaki. That's something you know. If you hurt him, I swear I won't hesitate to..."

"I know. Usami-sensei, can't you see he doesn't like you?! He complains ALL THE TIME! He just doesn't want to burden you with how he truly feels!" Sumi was whisper-shouting, careful to not let Misaki hear. He did sound convincing. Could Misaki not love me? Sumi stole a kisses warm lips collided with my cold ones. My eyes widened. I wasn't sure what to do, so I stayed still. Is this how Misaki feels? Not sure of how to react? "I love you, Usami-_Sensei_." Sumi whispered in my ear as he pulled away.

"Get out." I whispered. It was more of a threat. I would've yelled, but I couldn't bother Misaki with a measly crush. "Leave. And leave MY MISAKI alone. I know your the one putting ideas into he head about me doubting my love. I'll say it once more, I love Misaki. I am not having any doubts about our relationship." I saw Sumi eyes widen as he realized how serious I was. I could see the heartbreak behind the cold and silent eyes. "Get. Out."

I growled. I didn't care about his feelings, I had what I wanted. It's like it always had been. I take what I want, and do not care who might get hurt, as long as I get what I want.

"Where'd Sumi-senpai go?" Misaki asked, putting food in front of me.

"He said he had to go." I said through clenched teeth. "I'm sorry, Misaki. I'm not hungry." I got up and headed to the room we ended up sharing. I couldn't face him, not after letting someone-not to mention his best friend-kiss me. Misaki didn't follow-or throw eggs-because he knew something was wrong. I respected this ability of him.

_Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for waiting! I've been busty with last minute homework and stuff! I hope you liked, rate and review? Thank you! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Yo! MisakixUsami fans, don't hate me after this! I had to do it! Don't worry, Usami realizes his mistake...Soon enough! :) Rate and Review? They make me happy and a happy author makes more chapters! Usami is a little out of character, but in order to make it the way it is, he had to be! _

_**Usami's POV**_

It's been a week since the incident with Sumi. I cannot even face Misaki, and it's killing me. Every time our eyes meet I look away, blushing. It's not like me to get embarrassed and flustered, but I couldn't help it. I'm starting to doubt my feelings for Misaki, no matter how much I want to believe I love him. My head hurts! I was sitting on my-Our-bed, with my head in my hands. *Ring, Ring!* My phone sounded, only to be ignored. *Ring, Ring!* It got louder, adding to my headache, demanding to be answered.

"Hello?" I answered, laying back on the bed, feeling it squeak under my weight. I put an arm over my eyes. Why now?

"I've heard you've been avoiding Misaki. Did you break up?" An unforgiving voice answered mine.

"It's no concern of yours." I stated dully. It was not his place to worry about me!

"Yes, it is. Both as Misaki's best friend and as the one you can't get off your mind." I felt myself take in breath as a gasp. How had he known I was thinking of him? "So I was right?" Sumi chuckled.

"How did you know I was thinking of you?" I asked, suddenly afraid. What else did he know?

"Lucky guess." Another dark chuckle. "We need to talk."

"Whatever." I mumbled, hanging up. I was thinking of not going, I really was, but my feet seemed to move on there own. "Misaki. I'm heading out for awhile." I said, grabbing a coat. I felt like a stupid teenager. Why was I so eager to go? I barely shot Misaki a passing glance as I left. He didn't stop me. I could tell he knew something was up. It scared me. He didn't have any complaints. Why? I wanted him to stop me and tell me he didn't want me to go. I wanted to throw my arms around the small teen and refuse to let go. I wanted to, but I couldn't stop my feet from moving and my hand from turning the key. It was unreal. Almost like I was under a spell. I didn't like it, but I knew I had to speak to Sumi. Why did he have to complicate things for Misaki and me? Why did he love ME? I'm nothing special. Ah. Yeah I am. I watched Sumi slowly get up to greet me as I got out of the car.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking at him coldly.

"I still love you, Usami-sensei. In fact, I am tempted to take you from Misaki."

"Will you?" I was tempted to laugh, but I knew I had to keep the mood serious.

"I will." Sumi suddenly got so close he was breathing on my neck and ear. I felt him kiss me, and felt myself unable to resist. I kissed him back. Why was I doing this? I asked myself but I couldn't stop.

"Usami-sensei..." Sumi whispered as he kissed me again and again. I had no idea what I was doing, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. It felt...good? I liked it. I thought it would feel like I was betraying Misaki, but it didn't. I felt...right, I suppose. I couldn't love Sumi, right? So why do I feel like this? Wasn't Misaki the one I loved? Could I...love...Sumi?

...

I woke up with the worst pain in my back. Wait...Why was I on the floor? My head hurts, I realized, as I sat up. I don't want to move. It would only hurt worse if I move. I attempted to get up a little while later, it was no use just sitting there. I stood up, realizing the blanket was spilling off the bed and wrapping around me a few times. I tried to free myself, only to end up falling on my face and reviling a bare back in front of me. I blushed an unpleasant rose colour realizing it was not Misaki. I felt the pain in my head worsen as I tried to piece together what had happened. How could I have done this to Misaki? I tried to call him, but it went straight to voicemail. I listened to his cheerful voice on recording. It bleeped so I could leave a message, and I realized I had to hang up. I pressed the buttons numbly and stated blankly at the phone.

"Usami-sensei?" A voice asked. I looked up, a little startled. "I love you." He smiled, rubbing sleep form his eyes as he sat up. I got up and sat next to him,the bed moaning as I sat down. Even the BED loves me! This was unreal! I leaned my head back and kissed him. I felt my heart pounding as I pulled away. I wasn't sure why, but I kissed him again, hugging him to me.

"Sumi-senpai! You weren't at school so..." Misaki walked into us kissing. I pulled away, scared and stared at him.

"Misaki! It's not...I'm sorry..." I couldn't find the right words ans couldn't help but stumble over my words. Misaki stared back at me. I could see the heart-break behind the carefully guarded eyes. I saw tears slip down his face as he let his wall down.

"S-sorry!" Misaki squeaked, rushing out of the room.

"Misaki!" I yelled "Misaki! I'm sorry!" I saw Misaki run faster as the tears fell faster. I saw he step out to the street. "Misaki! Wait!" I ran faster, realizing what was going to happen. Misaki was going to get hit! I didn't think anything. It felt natural as I shoved Misaki out of the way of the moving car, only to feel a sharp pain in my side as steel connected with skin. Now, THAT was defiantly real.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki rushed to get up after seeing what I had done. I'll just say it was payback from when he did it for me. I felt hot, then cold. I saw everything go black and felt the bitter taste of blood fill my mouth.

...

Why can't I move? Where am i? Am I dead? It's not that I mind. I did it for Misaki, so it's okay. Wait...what's that smell? It was a strange chemical. Like the one that Misaki cleans with.

"Usagi-san! Are you awake?!" Misaki gasped, clutching my hand.

"Where am i?" I groaned against the pain in my stomach and hand.

"The hospital. You broke three ribs and your hand." Misaki informed me, matter-of-factly. It was cute. It showed he really cared. I felt a smile spread on my face.

"Wait...which hand?!" I saked, my smile disappearing and my voice adopting a worried tone.

"Your right one..." Misaki said, hesitantly.

"God, Aikawa is going to kill me for sure this time!" I groaned.

"Usami-sensei!" Sure enough, the editor barged in through the door. She looked like she was about to kill me! "How stupid are you?! I don't care if your hand IS broken,you will finish your book and meet your deadline this time!" Aikawa yelled and eventually had to be escorted out.

"I love you, Misaki. I'm so sorry." A tear fell down my face.

"Its okay." Misaki smiled at me. "I love you too, Usagi-san." I felt his warm lips connect with my cheek as I fell asleep. I didn't deserve him. I don't care if I sound like an old lady complaining. I didn't, but I want him to love me. I dreamt of Misaki and how cute and forgiving he was. I also dreamt of what would've happened is I hadn't been there to save him. It left a cold feeling in my heart.

"I love you, Misaki..." I mumbled, realizing the truth in my words. Misaki WAS the one for me.

_You, want to review yet? I finished the next chapter but I think I'll make you wait! Nah,since I got nice reviews from __**A Chance To Fly **__and __**Mara911**__ and inspiration on how to end the chapter from __**Kaoru12211991,**__ I'll type it up fast! So, rate and review and it'll make me type faster! Maybe... :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_The fourth chapter! Whoop, whoop! I have nothing to say for once! RATE AND REVIEW? Thanks for all the views, followers, and support from everyone!_

_MISAKI'S POV_

"You get one sheet if paper and six inches of tape. Good luck!" The Technology teacher instructed. "Your structure must hold more than twenty books if you want to pass my class."

"This is impossible!" I groaned to the person I was suppose to be working with.

"Yeah, dude." He sighed, rubbing his head.

...

I wAtched helplessly as the second book caused our structure to collapse.

"Ugh! This is so hard!" I moaned, picking up the crushed pieces of paper. I banged my head against the desk, covering my head with my arms. Again and again, I built the structure to have it crumble. Again and again,I watched smiles of victory grow as everyone else succeeded. I was just unable to make it any better then it was!

"Misaki-kun, you and Sebastian-kun get a 42. You failed." Everyone else's scores were drowned out as my thoughts flared. I failed. It was nothing new, but I had to prove Usagi-san wrong! I will disappoint Usagi-San and Nii-chan with scores like these!

...

"I'm home, Usagi-san!" I yelled, taking my shoes off before going into the huge apartment.

"Eager to see me?" Usagi-san whispered, seeming to come out of nowhere, as long arms wrapped around my waist. His kisses drowned put my complaints. They soon because moans, anyway.

"Usagi-san!" I protested as we both tried to catch our breath. "Stop!" I yelled, pushing on his chest, trying to put space between us.

"Okay, Misaki. If you really want me to stop." Usagi-san's long arms fell from my waist as he backed away, leaving me alone in the too large living room. Why had he stopped? He had never done this before. Was be getting tired of me? But, I did tell him to stop. He knows I didn't mean it...Right? I brushed myself off, and disided to follow him.

"Usagi-San!" I called, walking into the kitchen. Empty. Usagi-san?" I asked, peeping my head into our room. Nope. As I walked out of the empty bedroom, my foot caught on something and I tripped.

"Were you looking for something?" Usagi-san asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah... " I asked, breathless. Why? I sat up and stared up at him.

"Well, then, my plan worked?" Usagi-san's question sounded more like a demand.

"Plan?" I asked, cocking my head slightly to the side.

"I knew that if I took you saying no seriously, then you would come looking for me." Usagi-san finally gave up and laughed.

"Baka!" I complained, looking down as my face burned crimson.

"No. I believe you would call this 'in love'." Usagi-san sat next to me, lifting my chin to him as he kissed me gently. "I love you, Misaki." Usagi-san whispered in my ear before kissing me again. Usagi-san pulled me onto his lap and held me tightly. For once, he only held me. I leaned my head up against his chest and listened as his breathing got shallow. Even though we were in the hallway, the beating of his heart helped me fall asleep.

"Misaki." Usagi-san's deep voice whispering in my ear awoke me. "Miiiiiiiiisaki." Usage-San dragged out my name, shaking me a little.

"What? I'm sleeping!" I tried to roll over before I realized I was sleeping on Usagi-san. To keep from falling, I ended up burning my face in his chest. Usagi-san's strong arms so helped me keep my balance

"I love you." Usagi-san whispered, kissing me and snaking a hand up my shirt. How had I fallen in love with this horny rabbit?

That's for reading! Did you enjoy it?I had much fun writing this chapter! I also got yelled at by teachers for writing in class. I wrote the first part in Tech. So you know where I got my ideas! Misaki also got scolded by Usagi-san and his Nii-chan when they found out his score. I'm open to any ideas you guys have so PM me or write them in Reviews. Your going to review,right? *Sad puppy dog eyes* You're not going to abandon me, right? Rate and Review? See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

_After the long wait, *Drum roll* here is another chapter of my Junjou Romantica Sequel! Sorry to all my loyal readers, but we are nearing the end. :( Three or four more chapters? I'm not sure. BUT, LETS ENJOY IT WHILE WE CAN! uwu So, rate and review because you know you want to! Misaki's POV because he is the main source of my torture! :p_

"I'll get it, Usagi-san!" I yelled, rushing to the phone. "Hai?" I asked, hoping Suni-senpai's voice would answer mine.

"Misaki?" A voice asked. Not Sumi-senpai, but...

"Nii-chan?" My voice squeaked in surprise. We hadn't spoken since the...incident with the eggs and Nii-chan walking in on Usagi-san and myself.

"You're moving back, Misaki. I will give you a proper family. And you can meet your new niece! She's adorable!" Nii-chan's demanding voice changed in an instant when he started speaking of his daughter.

"Nii-chan?" I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. I wasn't sure how much little words could hurt him, so I had to be careful. "I'd love to meet her. But, I cannot live with you again." I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. "Nii-chan?" I asked after a long, awkward, silence.

"Why not, Misaki?" Another deep breath slowly being sucked in.

"Nii-chan, I... love...Usagi-san." I gulped. I don't know, it just didn't seem right when it was Usagi-san. Maybe saying it, not to his face, of course, will help. I mean, why else would I have gotten so jealous of Aikawa-san and Sumi-senpai? Why else did I get angry when other people know more about Usagi-san than I do?

"Okay, Misaki. I understand." Thank God! I let out another big breath. "I'll be over in about two hours. Make sure you have all of your things."

"Huh?! Nii-chan!" *Click* He had just completely ignored everything o had just said! A cold silence fell as j listened to the dial tone.

"What's wrong, Misaki?" Usagi-san asked, kissing my neck.

"Nii-chan called." I gulped.

"Really? What did he want?" I felt Usagi-san's cold lips brush my ear.

"He wants me to live with him." I did not use the word "home." My home was with Usagi-san. I hung my head. Why couldn't things be normal for me? I only wanted to live as a normal teenager!

"Again? Didn't we settle this already?"

"He doesn't like...He doesn't think it's right...He doesn't think it's good for us to...Be together." For some reason, I couldn't find the right words to describe what he felt. Nii-chan could be as easy to read as a book, or could be completely unreadable. The words seemed to stick in my throat. It was unconfterablem. My face burned as Usagi-san held me tighter and thoughts raced through my head, but j didn't want to push Usagi-San away.

"If he wants you to go home, you better go, Misaki." Doesn't he understand my only home would be with him? I didn't want to leave him! I said nothing, only nodded slowly as I slipped out of Usagi-san's arms. I slowly dragged my feet up the stairs. I couldcould see the frown presenst on Usagi-san's face as he watched me in and out of our room with my stuff in hand. Usagi-san didn't try anything, and it felt wrong. I didn't like It. I didn't like not feeling his arms around me.

"Misaki..." I thought I heard whispered in my ear. When u turned around, Usagi-san had not moved. *Ding, Ding* No! I don't want to leave yet! I felt tears gathergather in my eyes as Usagi-san went to answer the door. I don't want to leave Usagi-san! Angry tears fell down my face as my hands clutched by my side. I don't want to!

"Misaki!" Usagi-san called. "Takahiro is here! Don't forget anything!" I liked the way Usagi-san's voice carried up the stairs. I, unwillingly, dragging all my stuff down the stairs with me. I managed not to trip. Maybe if I did, I wouldn't have to go.

"Hey, Haru-chan. You have your father's good looks, I see! How old are you now?" Who's 'Haru-chan'? I poked my head around the stairway. Usagi-San was keeled in front of a small of who I was suspecting of being Nii-chan's daughter, my niece. She resembled Nii-chan a lot. More than I did.

"Three." A shy voice answered, looking at the writer nervously. Usagi-san smiled and patted her head. I envyed the little girl already. Usagi-san was aloud to do that to only one person, and that was ME!

"I'm ready." I mumbled, shuffling into the living room with my things.

"That's you uncle Misaki, Haru. My little brother."

"Uncle...Mizki?" She asked, looking up at Nii-chan.

"Very good! Misaki, this is Haru. Your niece."

"Hey, Haru-chan! You look very much like Nii-chan! It's adorable!" I said, touching her head gently.

"Congratulations, Takahiro. I'll let you leave now. You probably have much to do. Nice meeting you, Haru-chan! Have a good one, Takahiro." Usagi-san walked over to me last. "Oh, and Takahiro? You might want to cover Haru-chan's eyes." Usagi-san smirked, leaning slowly towards me. He kissed me full on the lips, in front of Nii-chan. We heard a slight gasp of shock behind us. I didn't care. I didn't care that I might've been scaring my niece forever. I didn't care that Nii-chan was watching. I was showing him that I truly loved Usagu-san. Or so I hoped that's what I was doing. I kissed Usagi-San back. I really didn't want to leave.

"Bye, Misaki. I love you." Usagi-san whispered, biting my ear softly.

"Bye, Usagi-san." I whispered, breathlessly. Nii-chan and Haru-chan's identical eyes were both open in a shock as they, or Nii-chan, rather, processed what had just happened.

"Ready to go, Misaki?" Nii-chan asked, shaking his head.

"Hai. Um, Usagi-San, I don't mean to bother you, but..."

"Of course. Anything for Misaki." Usagi-san cut me off. Usagi-san lifted all my stuff with no effort. I stared at the apartment, thinking about all the fun, and not so fun, times we've had here together.

"And now Miami's turn." Usagi-san whispers, breaking me out of my daze as he effortlessly lifted me up, bridal style.

"Usagi-san!" I protested, squirming around as he carried me to Nii-chan. "Stop! Let go!"

"Misaki, keep it up and I'll drop you." Usago-san warned. It made me stop. I did not want to fall from this height. Usagi-san carefully placed me in the passengers seat with Nii-chan as the driver, and Haru-Chan in the carseat in the back. I was happy and giggly until the realization set in. I'm leaving Usagi-san. I was quiet the rest of the trip. When we arrived 'home', I went straight to my room. I did not even come out to eat dinner. I wasn't hungry. Actually, I felt rather sick.

How was it? Good? Bad? Worse? Better? Review please! I'm not posting In any of my other stories until I het a review! Please?! Also, criticism is well welcome. Anything to make this story better! Have a good day, everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: Part 1

It's been awhile, eh? Did you miss me? This chapter's a bit longer. I'm sorry, I've been caught up in school and I've been staying after a lot. Soooo, enjoy, rate, and review!

**Sekaifangirl83: _I didn't know he had a son, thank you. I think he should have had a daughter, so here we go! Maybe a son will show up in the later chapters? ;) _**

Misaki's POV~

If I had a dollar for every time I picked up the phone to call Usagi-san only to put it back down, I'd be rich. For some reason, I couldn't find the courage to call him. Was he missing me? I want him to be missing me, but the thought of him missing me made me sad. I desperately wanted to hear his low, whispering, soothing, voice. God, when had I fallen so deep in love? Why hadn't I realized it? I slowly lowered myself to my bed and watched the seconds pass by meaninglessly. Every thing was meaningless without Usagi-san here with me. My head shot up. _'Dinner! I almost for-'_ the realization that I no longer needed to make Usagi-san dinner added to the ever growing pain in my chest. I appreciate what Nii-chan was going for me, I really did, but the only confert I need now can be found when I'm wrapped in Usagi-san's arms. The family feeling I had so desperately wanted, well, the need for it was now gone. It felt as if I was being held prisoner by my own emotions. I had wanted this, but now I was craving an escape. I want to escape, but I don't wanth to cause trouble for Nii-chan.

"Misaki! Dinner!" Nii-chan called from the bottom of the stairs, causing an end to my swirling thoughts. I didn't really want to eat, but I climbed down the stairs and sat down at the dinner table anyway.

"Misaki," Nii-chan said, swallowing his last bite of something I've never had. Nii-chan's wife was truly amazing. "Usagi-san is coming over tomorrow." Nii-chan said, hesitantly, almost as if he was afraid to tell me.

"Great. He'd be happy to see my grades have improved more." I attempted to smile, but was unable to. I knew Nii-chan could see the hurt behind my eyes. Nii-chan didn't say anything, just pretended to not see it. I couldn't help the way my voice cracked. "Sorry." I mumbled, standing up to put my dishes away.

"Mizki?" Haru-chan asked softly. The innocence in her tiny voice broke my heart. "'R' you 'kay?" The way her speech broke was adorable. I'm surprised someone so young could sense the tension growing between me and my brother, even if she didn't understand _why_ the tension was there.

"I'm fine, Haru-chan. Don't worry." I smiled, patting her head and climbing the stairs to my room. Usagi-san was coming over?! I couldn't help but be excited. I hadn't seen him in three days! I also didn't want to see him though. If I saw him, I'd want to see him more and more often. A tear slipped passed my tightly shut eyes as I slid down the door, pulling my legs to my chest. I couldn't wait for tomorrow, but I was also dreading it.

...

"Misaki!" Usagi-san shook me awake. Somehow, I had gotten to my bed when I was positive I fell asleep on the floor. "Misaki! Wake up!" As I woke up more, the voice became more clear. It wasn't Usagi-San. Of course it wasn't. My tear stained cheeks glicened as I sat up.

"Nii-chan?" I yawned, hearing my back crack a few times as I stretched.

"Hai. Usagi-san is here. I wasn't sure if you'd like to see him now or..." Nii-chan trailed off.

"Yeah. Give me a minute." I said, pushing the covers off me.

~Usami's POV~

I was running out of patients. I finally dicided as I tapped my foot in what started to be a steady rhythm. What was Misaki _doing_? Why was he taking so long? Takahiro said he'd be out in a minute. Did he not want to see me?

"Ohayo (1), Usagi-san." A sleepy voice greeted me, stopping my raging thoughts. Oh, he just woke up. His sleep tousled hair was overwhelming. It took all I had not to kiss him all over. Seriously, what had I been thinking to willingly give him to Takahiro?!

"Ohayo, Misaki." I smiled, rubbing his already messy hair. I quickly glanced behind me. Good. No Takahiro. I leaned down and kissed _my_ beautiful Misaki. Not even Takahiro can take this from me. Neither can my brother. Misaki was all mine, and, though he was reluctant to admit it, I was all his. I took pleasure in the way Misaki got surprised every time I kissed him. Hell, I'd probably do this even if Takahiro _was_ there. I just didn't want to embarrass Misaki any further. I _really_ had missed Misaki. He looked too cute with his slept-in clothes and messy hair.

"I love you so much Misaki." I released his lips and held him to me.

"I might love you too, Usagi-san." Misaki sounded as if be was going to cry. I felt the arms he had put around me get tighter.

"What's wrong, Misaki?" I asked, slightly pulling away to look at him.

~Misaki's POV~

I felt my voice crack as I said I might love him. I heard the concern in his voice as Usagi-san asked me what was wrong. _'Nothing, really. I just don't want to let you go!'_ My mind screamed. Of course, I didn't say this. I opened my mouth to come up with something.

"Nothing, just-"

"Usagi-san!" Nii-chan called, stepping into the living room and interrupting me. I hated him right then. I hated him, one, for interrupting our 'moment' and two for calling him 'Usagi-san' I wanted to be the only one to call him that. I know I was being selfish. I _know_. I _know_ Nii-chan had called him that first. I still wanted to call him that. Only me. I thought love was suppose to be beautiful. I mean, Usagi-san was beautiful and all...Damn! Stupid, stupid, stupid, thoughts!

"Yes, Takahiro?" Usagi-san asked, straightening up from where he had been hugging me so dearly. Like I was his life support.

"Can you watch Haru for a bit? I need to go to the store and..."

"Of course." Usagi-san cut off Nii-chan with a smile, walking to the kitchen where Hatu-chan was, no doubt, causing trouble.

"Misaki, could you come with me?" Nii-chan asked, stopping me from following Usagi-san into the kitchen. Damn!

"Sure, Nii-chan." I didn't want to cause him trouble, but he was taking away from my time with Usagi-san!

"You know," Nii-chan started as he slipped into the car, "I don't approve of your relationship with Usagi-san."

"I know." I gritted out. I blushed, feeling like a teenage girl talking to her father. Except, I'm _nineteen_! I can make my own dicisions!

"It's just, he's so much _older_ than you!" Nii-chan complained, sounding much like what I would imagine our father sounding like if he was still alive.

"Nii-chan," I started, taking a deep breath. "I love Usagi-san!" I yelled at him when he continued to protest our relationship. "Um, s-sorry for raising my voice, Nii-chan. I hadn't ment that. What I ment was..." I trailed off, my blush growing. Nii-chan didn't answer, so I stayed silent. A dull silence fell over us for the rest of the trip. It was uncomfortable and I couldn't help but feel awkward.

So, was it good? I'm sorry that the next chapters are going to be some what depressing. :( Don't hate me yet! Review or PM me if you think I should add to or change something! Criticism is well welcome! That's to everyone who is reading this. Hate is welcome too, just tell me why you hate it!


	7. Chapter 6: Part 2

_Yo! This is part two from the last chapter! You know when I said there was little time left? Fuck that, I cant bring myself to do it! So, no review on the last chapter? Do you hate me or something?! I just want a review. *Puppy dog eyes.* please? I love you, so now will you review? Sorry, it's kinda short... Okay, Misaki's POV it is!_

"Usagi-san! I'm back!" I practically skipped into the house, excited to be back.

"Misaki?!" I swear, my heart sunk to my shoes and my jaw dropped at least three feet. Every last thing I was holding landed with a loud bang as they fell from my hands."Misaki! That's not..." Wh-what the Hell was happening?! Usagi-san got up from where he had been draped over Nii-chan's wife on the floor and placed a cold hand on my shoulder, ready to explain.

"You know, this is why I don't like leaving your side! Every moving thing gets your attention! I'm scared, Usagi-san. I don't want you to...to l-leave m-me." My voice shook as tears ran down my face. I refused to meet his gaze, and looked down at the floor in between us.

"That's not it, Misaki!" Usagi-san's voice was panicked as he tried to make me look at him, The hurt in both of our gazes.

"Then explain, Usagi-san! What else do you expect me to think?! I come back right after defending our relationship, risking the one I have with Nii-chan, and I find _you_ on top of _her! _You have no _idea _what Hell that that puts me through!" I sobbed harder, pushing him away from me. "You have no freakin' idea, Usagi-San." I managed to keep my voice steady, even though the tears were clearly racking through me. Shaking my shoulders, and wetting my face. It felt as if each tear was another stake through my heart. It hurt. I was truly an idiot if I thought he actually loved me in the first place. I was his toy. Something to use when he was bored. A replacement for my brother. I rubbed faster at my eyes, trying to get the image of Usagi-San's pained face out of my thoughts.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I'll leave n-now." I felt myself tear away from them, almost running into Nii-chan as I fled. Of _course_ I could hear the voices yell my name. Of _course_ I wanted to go back, except it all as a dream. I hated the Damn feeling I was getting. I hated feeling like no one wants me there. My heart was breaking, and I was doing nothing to stop it. It hurt like Hell, but I didn't want to accept Usagi-San's explanation. I didn't want to _believe_ anymore. I just...I don't _care_ anymore. I suppose it was fun while it lasted.

"Bye, bye, Usagi-San." I whispered into the cold air. I had stopped running, I was getting so tired. The tears had stopped, but my face was still drenched, making my face feel colder. I hated this feeling of abandonment I was getting. It hurt, really, really, bad. Maybe a little sleep...yeah, just a little. I felt myself fall to my knees, then my stomach. The tears had started again. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep on the cold ground. The only thing I could recall was the horrid dreams of Usagi-san I was having.

Usami's POV

Where are you, Misaki? Are you safe? Are you hurt? Why'd you leave me alone? I-I'm sorry. You misunderstood. But...Maybe it was me who misunderstood you. I love you, Misaki. This isn't a hoax. I love only you, Misaki. Leaving you alone kills me. I suppose I'll have to wait here for you. Yeah...I'll wait. Going after you will make you more mad at me, right? Or do you want me to follow you? Confert you? I will. Anything for you. I swear it. I'llI'll willingly die for you, or even accept a bullet caused by your hand, Miaki. Only you in my heart. You could see through my well guarded gates whe no one could. I love you.

_Sorry if you cried! I hate making them so sad! Well, don't hate me yet...It does get worse. Everything works out in the end...I hope. Not sure yet. Review? Please? Criticism is well welcome. I'm open to any ideas you guys might have. PM me or review. _


	8. Chapter 7

Missed me? I'm soooo tired! So, I kinda have been in trouble these past days because I'm not suppose to punch people in the face. This random dude walks over to me, points to my (awesome) Blood On The Dance Floor T-shirt, and goes, "How the Hell can you like those faggots? They're so gay! Plus, their music SUCKS!" So, I punched him and got suspended. Why call something gay because you don't like it? Damn, people are so stupid sometimes! I'll literally do anything to defend the music I listen to. They're my heros! Okay first off:

**Haruhiko: **Big Brother Usagi; Usami's older brother.

**Guys, this might be our last chapter together!**

**A Chance To Fly****- Thanks, love, for your awesome reviews! Usami might have a reason, might not. ;) You have you read to figure it out!**

**Kaoru1221191- ****A lot is happening, I agree. I know Misaki didn't say enough, but finding words to describe how he was feeling was hard, and when I did find some, Misaki would never say them aloud! It does get worse, but whether that's good or bad for Misaki is a mystery! **

**Seiikanzaki-**** I'm afraid this is our only way of contact for now, unless you make an account. I'd love to hear your ideas though, so please do write back! **

God, my head hurts! Why the Hell am I all wet?! Oh, the thoughts flashed through my head quickly, adding to my headache in large amounts. The sadness and betrayal...Fuck it. I'm done feeling so Damn sorry for myself. Now all I wanna do is punch that stupid Usagi-san! He forced me into loving him, then he breaks my heart?! Damn, I sound like a whiny teenage girl! But... I didn't want to fall in love. Especially not with Usagi-San! _When, _exactly, had I fallen in love with Usagi-san? _When_ had I started to love the feeling of him and the feelings he gave me? _When_ had I started to crave his cold hands on me?

"Misaki!" Someone called, snapping me out of my thoughts, and crunching leaves under their feet. The noise annoyed me. I quickly ducked behind a rock. Or what I hoped was a rock. I didn't want to talk with Usagi-san right now. I'm such a wose! "Misaki!" The voice got louder, clearer. No...Not Usagi-San but..."It's Haruhiko!" ...Big Brother Usagi?! Wat the _Hell_ has _he_ doing here?! "Akihiko's older brother!" The voice got softer as the crunching for louder.

"...I-I'm here." I stood up slowly, looking around for him.

"...You look like shit." Haruhiko appeared out of no wear, scanning me.

"Thanks." I grumbled, blushing slightly. Was it worse then I had imagined?

"...No problem... Why the Hell are you in the woods in the first place?"

"Why the Hell are you?" I counter-asked. Unwilling to tell him. Usagi-san wouldn't like me too...

"I heard about your troubles with Akihiko -don't ask- and decided to find you. I love you, you know." Haruhiko stayed in the same cold, untouchable state, even when confessing his love. 'Just like Usagi-san.' The thought crossed my mind before I could stop it. 'But, no. A grin crosses Usagi-san's face with each rconfession.' Why am I comparing them?! "Now, your turn." Haruhiko once again broke my consideration with his icy voice. His face remaining the same cold expression, even when it started pouring as we walked out of the trees. I told him the whole story. I felt like I needed to tell someone.

USAMI'S POV

"Misa-" The name of the one I craved, died on my lips. Why the Hell was he with Haruhiko of all people?! And why was he all muddy with his clothes all ripped?! Just what had Haruhiko _done_ to him?! Was he...Smiling? I've never seen Haruhiko _smile_ before. Well, maybe I have, but I certainty don't remember it. I suppose Misaki can have that affect on _anyone_. He just makes everyone _want_ to smile. But...I don't want Misaki sharing smiles with anyone but me. Especially not that Bastard! Damn, why is Misaki so _happy? _Well, I'm happy that he's happy, and all that bullshit, but _why_ is he happy? He was _furious_ last night.

Misaki's POV

"Big Brother Usa-" I started.

"Haruhiko." _Haruhiko_ cut me off.

"_Haruhiko, _where are we going?" I asked, rubbing my eye. Sleeping in the woods wasn't a very great idea.

"My house." He never did talk much. He wasnt very good at elaborating when he spoke. It made me nervous.

"Why?" I pressed

"Do you really think going home such as you are is appropriate."

"Oh." He was thinking of me. That made me...Uneasy. but, I'd be a real jerk to not appreciate what he was doing. "T-thank you." I muttered, blushing at the stupidness of my voice.

Haruhiko's POV

He was so cute when he blushed. O-of course I'd never t-tell him t-this! But...It was true. I felt a slow blush creep across my face! S-shit!

"Haruhiko? Are you okay?" Misaki asked, still uneasy about using my first name.

"H-hai." I muttered embarrassed. But, I had too much pride to admit it, let alone let it show on my face.

...

"Big- um, I mean, Haruhiko! Do you have my clothes?" Misaki called from atop the stairs. I swear, my heart almost stopped at the sight of him wearing only a towel.

"Misaki." I whispered, knowing he couldn't hear me. I didn't want him to hear the breathlessness on my voice at mearly the sight of him.

"H-hai!" I called, grabbing his clothes as I trudged up the stairs.

"Thanks!" Misaki took the clothes from me, the belt jiggling a little as our hands rubbed against each other's briefly. I couldn't stop myself; I grabbed his wrist, and pulled him against me. The clothes fell to the floor with a soft thud.

"Misaki..." I whispered, kissing him softly, yet passionately.

"N-no! Haruhiko...!" Misaki mumbled, his voice muffled by my lips taking his once again. The slight struggling was given up as Misaki gave into my kisses.

MISAKI'S POV

"You freakin' Bastard!" An angry voice yelled, as steady, yet uneven, footsteps ran up the stairs.

"Usagi-san!" I yelled, pushing Haruhiko away, preparing for the impact of a fist. "H-huh?" It never came. Instead, there was a thud beside me, but no pain. I opened my eyes slowly to see a flaming, out of character, Usagi-san, and an unconscious Haruhiko.

"Usagi-san?" I asked, uncertain of wether to be scared or happy. I glanced from him to Haruhiko, trying to make up my mind.

"You're _mine_, Misaki. Don't _ever_ forget that. Damn, I love you. So, so much." Usagi-san returned to his normal, perverted, cold, expressionless writer mode. This "encounter" also made for his new book, in which I was forced into reading. Where was the humanity?! But, right then, I didn't care as long as it was his arms wrapped around me. I didn't even reject him when a soft hand found its way inching up my chest. Wait...I'm still naked...

"Usagi-san!" I yelled, he was planning on taking advantage of my nakedness. I only received a soft chuckle in response.

"I love you, Misaki." Usagi-san whispered, kissing my forehead softly, laying next to me, not caring that Haruhiko could sake at any moment. In fact, I felt myself snuggle a little closer to him.


	9. Chapter 8

_It's been awhile, eh? Soooorrryyy! I've been sick and I could barely allow myself to open my eyes, much less type. Okay, seriously now, there are literally like two/three chapters left. Sorry if I'm raining on your parade, but their will not be another sequel to this one. May be another Junjou Romantica fan fiction, but it will not be the same story line. Now, Misaki's Pov! Enjoy, rate, and review! _

"Usagi-san?" I asked, lifting my head up from where it was resting on Usagi-san's chest.

"Yes, Misaki?" Usagi-san's low voice answered mine. His voice was comforting.

"Ummm, w-why we're you, um, with nii-chan's wife, um, on the floor the w-way you were?" I asked uncertainty, afraid I'd ruin the moment. Usagi-san only laughed in response. "O-oh. Sorry for a-asking." I said, attempting to get up.

"Wait." Usagi-san pulled me back down onto the bed with little effort. "What happened, chibi-"

"I'm not small!" I complained, smacking his chest. Not hard, but not soft either. Usagi-san laughed again before continuing.

"Well, what happened was, Manami-Chan fell and in an attempt to help her, I too fell. Then you walked in." (A/N That's all you've been waiting for, don't hate me too much for such a stupid excuse!) Usagi-san explained, petting my hair affectionately. Oh. I got worried for no reason..

"But, I'm glad you were worried." Usagi-san must've seen my confusion, because he began to explain. "It shows you really do love me." Usagi-san rolled on top of me and kissed my softly. "Love you, Misaki." Usagi-san mumbled into my neck, his voice tickling me.

"You too, Usagi-san." I mumbled, blushing.

"Me too what?" Usagi-san pressed, kissing me again.

"I-I l-love you, t-too." I muttered, burrowing my blushing face into Usagi-san's chest. Usagi-san smiled, bitting my neck softly.

...

"Miiiiiiisaki! Breakfast?" Usagi-san moaned in my ear, his soft breath waking me.

"What do you want?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"You." Usagi-san grinned, attacking my lips.

"Hey! I'm not on the menu!" I yelped, trying to get out of Usagi-San's grip. It was a wasted effort.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I feel like eating you." I felt myself laugh gently. It was pretty funny how I got myself into this situation day after day and never managed to escape. "Oh, do you like that?" Usagi-san whispered, biting my ear.

"N-no!" I blushed. "I'll make breakfast! We're having pancakes because you don't want to eat real food!" I laughed, jumping out of bed, and dashing to the door, leaving Usagi-san on the bed.

"We'll see about that!" Usagi-san called before going back to sleep.

...

"What?!" The fork fell from my mouth, landing on the floor with a soft thud.

"Yep. See people love BL. I know I do. Especially since you're the main character." A blush rose to my face and across to my ears. Usagi-san's stupid BL novel had gotten one of the top main scores in Japan.

"B-baka-Usagi-san!"

"Nope. I'm only stupid for you." Usagi-San smirked, resting his chin in his hand, watching me.

"I-I...ugh, never mind." I waved my hand in an, "whatever." Motion.

"Love you, Misaki. If you really don't like it, I'll stop." Usage-San smiled.

"Really?!" My hopes rose and we're again torn down.

"No. I'll do as I please."

"Damn Usagi-San." I muttered, putting my shoes on. "Well, I'm leaving. Lunch is in the freezer."

"I'll drive you." Usagi-san suggested, spinning his keys around on his finger.

"I'm good. See ya later!" I yelled, rushing out the door before he could stop me. He could catch up to me if he wanted, but I suppose he was just teasing in the fist place. I smiled to myself. This was the man I had fallen in love with, though I had considered myself straight before meeting him. Nevertheless, I do love him.

_Did you like? I like this one. Review? Tell me how I did? Please? I love you, so love me, too? Nah? Fine. Just review, even if you hate me? _


	10. Notice!

ATTENTION, PLEASE!

Okay, I know I promised another few chapters, but I can't do it. More chapters would mean more heart break, and I can't do that to you guys. I think Misaki and Usami have had enough of my bull shit, too. Soooo, be glad I left on a happy note, and stay toned for more of my fan fictions? XD I'm writing one now about Usami and Takahiro. It's not posted yet, but will be soon! I'm sorry, again. Thanks for getting me this far! I was so shocked that I got THIRTY REVIEWS! Thanks everyone! See ya around, mah homies!


End file.
